Certain varieties of tobacco, such as burley tobacco, are cured with the leaves remaining on the stalk. When this type of tobacco is harvested, the entire stalk is cut near the bottom, and the tobacco is hung upside down in a curing barn, shed, or other suitable location. Once cured, the leaves of the tobacco can be removed. However, since the tobacco remains on the stalk, removal can be a labor-intensive task, and often may be performed manually. Moreover, the tobacco may be graded (and sold) based upon its stalk position. This can introduce additional complexity into the leaf removal process since leaf position must be tracked or otherwise considered during removal.